paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the walk down memory lane
Takes place in Future generation- but also has some Past generation flashbacks- before the original pups were Born Tundra, Icee, and Blizzard's father pops in for an unexpected visit at the park- and the pups have several questions for him. Main Characters: *Tundra *Icee *Blizzard *Glacier *Noelle *Mr. Alcorn *Snowdrop Minor/Implied Characters: *Rocky *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Snow *Avalanche *Snowstorm *Arctic *Antarctica *Slushie *Snowcone *Andrew *Andrea *Cameron *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper *Faith *Dodge *Chandler Implied characters are characters that are there, but don't really talk or are mentioned specifically. This is because I wanted to show these characters are there since it's a huge family day. I mention "All the pups" and whatnot, meaning those characters are in on the fun. "C'mon mom! Walk faster!" Andrea yelped as she bounced around Icee's feet, then raced around towards her Aunt, zipping through the tall Husky's legs. "Auntie Tundra, Auntie Tundra, will you pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty PLEEEEAAAAASEEE ''let me have a treat once we set up the picnic?" '"NO." 'Both Tundra and Icee responded sternly, leaving the pup to stick out her lip in a pout before bouncing after her cousins, pouncing on Aurora and sending them both sumersaulting towards the sandbox. Blizzard let a soft chuckle escape his throat as he shook his head, watching his nieces tumble. "....Nice kid you got there, Ice." Icee rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "She's hyper, but she's mine." She chuckled. "Andrea! Don't you dare climb the sycamore again! You got stuck last time and Marshall had to get his ladder!" Setting up a few big picnic blankets, Tundra laughed a bit as the rest of the pups; except for Cameron, who stayed close to Icee and Andrew; raced onto the playground, chasing after Andrea and Aurora as they raced towards the slides and swings. "You know....This is kinda nice...." Blizzard murmured as he settled onto a blanket next to Avalanche. "I never thought I'd be having lunch with my sisters...." He murmured. "And neither did I...." A deeper voice murmured from behind them. The adults turned, looking at the dark brown figure in front of them. "You....You seem kind of familiar..." Tundra murmured, her eyes narrowing a bit as she studied the dog, her nose twitching as she tried to identify his scent. "Mnh.....Well...I'd kinda hope so......" The husky spoke with a low, calm voice as he sat down in front of them, closing his eyes as he felt their stares on him. "I'm your father." Tundra and Blizzard stared at him., their eyes wide. ".......Father...? ....You...You're joking....Right?" They looked at each other. "No...I don't joke." He responded, looking at Icee, who looked towards her paws. "....He's not lying guys....His name is Glacier......He was around for a little while with me,Snowy, and Bleu...... He talked about your mother a lot- and soon he left us too." She murmured, narrowing her eyes at him. He just nodded and took it. Tundra and Blizzard just stared at him in disbelief, not noticing their pups walking towards him. "I know, I know...It's hard to sink in....But I ''do have my reasons..." ".....Mom...?" Sage murmured, walking up with his sisters, standing in front of them protectively as he slowly approached Glacier. "Who's this...?" Glacier stared down at the little pups, not even blinking. "I could ask the same thing..." Tundra scooped the pups next to her, staring at Glacier the whole time. "......If you are '' our father....These are your grandpups.....Sage...Aurora...and Winter...." She murmured softly, a tinge of coldness lining her voice. Glacier took a deep breath, nodding solemnly. "....I see....." He knelt down to Sage, a tiny, ''tiny smile on his face. "...Hi there.....Uhm...I'm your grandpa I guess.......Are there any more?" Avalanche nodded her head, pointing to her pups that had gathered beside her. "Yes...These four are Blizzard's and mine........Snow..Snowstorm..Arctic...And Antarctica...." Icee and Andrew stuck close to their pups, introducing them to Glacier as well. He nodded as he tried to take account for all their names. "....Hm....So my kids are all grown up....Icee where's your brother and sister...?" "They're busy...." She murmured. "Why are you here?" They all kept their gaze on the older husky, watching him pause before taking a soft breath, shaking his head. ".....I wanted to meet my kids again....I wanted to tell you about your mother...." Tundra looked down, at her paws. "..........What did happen with you and mom...?" "Do you want me to tell you about her...?" Tundra and Blizzard both nodded, along with their puppies and mates. "Well then....Where do I begin...?" ****** "It was sunny spring morning. The sun was out, people and pups were playing outside. I was a bit of an angsty guy...But your mother could see right through it....." Sitting by the outskirts of the park, Glacier scrounged around for any dropped scraps from a picnic, eager to sniff out some food. His stomach growled in hunger, making him wince a little in discomfort. "Hey...." He turned around at the sound of a voice. "....Are you okay..?" He looked at a sleek dark and light gray-furred husky, who was looking at him with concerned, bright blue eyes. "Yeah yeah...Just fine....." Glacier brought his attention back to the ground, but couldn't help but keep glancing back, noticing she was still there. "...Do you need something..?" "No...Uhm....Just watching...." She murmured, tilting her head. "...Can you...Not?" Glacier rolled his eyes, watching as she smiled nervously and walked off. He snorted and went back to sniffing the ground. He had managed to find a few sandwich crusts when he felt a nudge on his flank. "Hm..?" The female stood next to him, dropping a turkey sandwich at his hind-paws. "....I thought you looked hungry...." She smiled, nudging it closer to him. "Snowdrop! Here girl!" A male voice called from the distance, causing to husky to turn her head. "Sorry, that's my master.....Gotta run.." She smiled, turning around to run back towards her owners. Glacier just stared at the sandwich at his paws, rolling his eyes. "....I don't need any help...." He murmured, starting to walk away, but he paused. "......Maybe....Maybe just one bite...." He sighed, turning back towards the food. He wolfed the whole thing down, licking his lips as he settled in the grass. He couldn't remember the last time he had a whole piece of...Anything. He sighed and looked over at the husky, who was running after a frisbee. "..Mh. Twoleg pet........." Glacier snorted a little, putting his head on his paws. He felt a bit of gratefulness towards her...But not much more. He could take care of himself, he didn't need any help.... or that's what he thought. ____ A week had passed without sight of the female husky, and Glacier had her almost completely out of his mind. Right now he was only focused on one thing....Running from the Dogcatcher. He sprinted down the road, the stubby man breathing hard as he tried to catch up to him. Glacier just cackled, shaking his head. "HAH! Can't catch me!" He snickered, turning to stick his tongue out at the dude, who had stopped, one hand on his knees as he fought to catch his breath, and the other in a fist, shaking towards the sky. Glacier laughed and kept sprinting, unaware of the four way street coming up....As soon as he heard the blaring sound of a horn he froze like a statue, unsure of what to do as the truck sped closer and closer. "Get out of there!!" A familiar voice called. Before he could turn his head, he was knocked away, and the truck passed quickly, the wind from the speed blowing his fur as it sped right past his muzzle. "Wha...Huh..?" He muttered, shaking out of his stupor as he noticed Snowdrop shaking out her fur. She turned to look at him, anger in her eyes. "What were you thinking, huh?! You could have gotten yourself killed!!" She fumed, shaking her head as she dragged Glacier out of the road and onto the sidewalk. "I didn't need any help!" He growled in protest, standing up as soon as she let go of his scruff. "Oh yeah, almost getting run over by a truck totally says you have things under control." Snowdrop snorted, rolling her eyes as she started to walk away. "You're welcome." Glacier turned, but then sighed, looking back over at her. "W...Wait! ....Okay okay...I'm sorry..... Thank you, you...You did just save me.....Thanks for the sandwich too.....What's your name..?" Snowdrop smiled slightly, turning her head to look at Glacier, waving her tail. "..Snowdrop....If you excuse me I gotta go pick up my master's daughter from daycare...See ya around." She winked, bounding off towards the elementary school. "Yeah..." Glacier muttered, watching her run off. "....See ya..." ***** "You almost got hit by a TRUCK?!" Sage and Aurora yelped with wide eyes, staring at their grandfather. Glacier chuckled slightly, nodding his head slowly. "Yup....Your grandpa didn't really like to pay much attention when he was younger... If it weren't for your grandmother.....None of you guys would be here...." The pups and cousins gasped, covering their mouths with their paws.'' "WOAH!"'' Glacier let out a laugh. Icee and Tundra watched curiously, both never had seen this side of their dad....Tundra in fact barely even remembered him.. But she knew he never laughed around her...At least, not that she knew of..... "C'mon Grandpa! Keep going!" Aurora urged, pressing her paws against against the big Husky's side. He chuckled and nodded, looking down at the younger pup. "Alright Alright.... Now....Where was I...?" ***** '' "I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find her, but i didn't see her again until the following week. I found her outside on a front lawn, playing with a little girl.' "H-Hey!" Glacier called, racing up to Snowdrop, panting. "I've been looking ev...every where for you..!" He laid down, trying to catch his breath. Snowdrop chuckled softly, the young child, around the age of 3 still riding on her back. "Were you now?" The female smiled, sliding over her water bowl to him so he could get a drink. Glacier eagerly lapped up the water, then let out a sigh as he finally caught his breath. "Thanks..." he muttered as he stood up. "I wanted to see you again.... Y'know...Since you saved my life...." Glacier felt his cheeks growing hotter as Snowdrop giggled. He tried to brush it off, to maintain his macho composure. "Well, i'm glad you were able to find me." She chuckled, looking over her shoulder at the little girl on her back. "This is Noelle....She's my master's daughter. I'm kind of like a Babysitter or a Nanny." Snowdrop beamed, letting Noelle slide from her back and into the grass. She stumbled towards Glacier, running her hands against his chest fur. "Heh...She's uh...She's cute." He chuckled anxiously, letting the little girl snuggle into him as he talked to Snowdrop. "So....You got someplace to live..?" She tilted her head, giving him a warm smile. "If not...I'm sure I can convince my masters to help....." "...Well...I'm not really a "one-home" sort of pup......." He muttered, his ear twitching. "At least come with me to get a full meal......My owners leave out a bowl of kibble for strays, you could come by every now and again, and we can chat." Glacier nodded, contemplating her offer. After a bit of silence, he figured he should accept. "....Yeah...That sounds fine." After Snowdrop let Noelle back onto her back, the two started walking towards her place, chatting and talking. ''"What started out as a meeting every other week, turned into every day....Soon it turned into me actually living with The Alcorns, even subjecting to wearing a collar.... Weeks turned to months....and then slowly....It turned into two years..... I truly felt a connection with your mother....I...I loved her...Wanted to be around her all the time..But then she told me some news.......And it flipped my whole world around.....'' ''...She was pregnant."'' "You're ''WHAT?!" '' Glacier felt his heart dropping into his stomach, fur prickling as he stared, wide-eyed, at his mate. She was rubbing her arm, ears pinned back against her head. Her smile slowly disappeared as she watched Glacier's reaction. "I...I'm having puppies, Glacier....." She answered in a soft tone, tears starting to pool in her eyes. "I...I thought you'd be happy...." Inside, Glacier was having a breakdown. ''Puppies?! that was the LAST thing he wanted right now. He loved Snowdrop, but he wasn't ready to start a family! He didn't have a good history with puppies. Always barking, yipping, chewing on his ears and tails! He couldn't stand it! But these ones were going to be his. He couldn't help but noticed the crestfallen expression that was showing on Snowdrop's face.....So he faked it.... "I-I am! I was just...S...Surprised, is all!" He chuckled nervously, giving her a hug. She hugged him back tightly, her tail thumping on the floor. "Oh Glacier, we're going to be a family! I wonder how many we're going to have. Or what genders they'll be!" Glacier just nodded against her shoulder, gulping silently as he listened to her talk. He was trembling on the inside, but since it made her happy....Then by all means he was going to be "happy" too. "Heh....Y...Yeah.....I wonder..." He gulped, walking down the sidewalk with her, eyeing her stomach now and again. How could he be a father? He still had so many places he wanted to explore, things he wanted to do! He didn't wanna settle down and be a dad.... Not yet! But the look on her face....It just..It made his heart melt. She was so overjoyed and happy...He loved her and seeing her happy, well, it'd be the only thing getting him through this. Snowdrop's eyes were gleaming like stars, her tail wagging with pure delight as she imagined their little family. "What should we name them?" "Maybe we should hold back on names until they're born...." Glacier murmured, feeling his throat grow drier as he fought to swallow, his mind swirling with doubts and terror. He wasn't ready for this....He wasn't ready for little pups calling him "daddy", wanting him to play with them, to bathe them, to feed them....He could barely feed himself.... Around the park all he could see were pups....Playing on the swings, chasing squirrels, chewing on sticks.....They were everywhere. He felt his breathing start to get more and more rapid, his eyes dilating as he continued to process his future. "Honey...Are you okay?" Snowdrop questioned, noticing how peculiar her mate was acting. She stopped walking and stared at him as he took several deep breaths and just nodded, eyes closing as he managed to calm himself down. "Just peachy, Snow..." Heart beating like a drum, he just kept his eyes closed, listening to the birds to make him feel tranquil. "....Just peachy." ''"A Month and a half passed by before I knew it and your due date was approaching fast.. I was still incredibly anxious about being a Dad, but your Mother had soothed me and I was slowly starting to warm up to the idea of having a family with her..... The final days before you were born were crazy trying to set everything up for you squirts..... Especially with poor David planning the funeral for his wife, who had passed away in an accident a few weeks prior to your birth... To this day I can't stand drunk drivers.....*Grrrr*.......She was a nice woman...So kind and caring...and poor Noelle didn't understand what was happening, so Snowdrop and I spent most of our time comforting the child..." '' Noelle was curled up in Glacier's fur as the were lying next to Snowdrop's nesting box, where she had settled in a few hours ago. It seemed that the pups were closer than they thought. "I wonder what they'll look like." Noelle giggled, grinning widely as she rested against Glacier's neck. Glacier nodded, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He was speechless as he kept his eyes focused on Snowdrop's belly. He could see the soft outlines as the pups moved gently inside of her. It was nerve-wracking....But interesting....He couldn't help but stare as his mate slept in her warm nesting box. "I hope there's a girl.....I wonder how many there are!" "Two, I remember the vet said two...." Glacier muttered, thinking of the vet trip they took a week ago to check up on Snowdrop's progress.... They couldn't pick out the genders since they kept moving. "Oh!" Noelle mused, running her tiny fingers through his fur. Glacier closed his eyes, the fingers gently massaging his shoulder felt kinda nice...Relaxing.... He slowly drifted off, sleep washing over him like a thick blanket. He was asleep for what felt like hours, until Snowdrop's panicked voice snapped him out of his deep sleep. "G...Glacier! ....Glacier wake up!!" He groaned, opening his eyes slowly. "What...? What's wrong...?" "The puppies are coming! '''''NOW!" Glacier jumped to his paws, eyes springing open. "Wh-what?! NOW?!" He howled anxiously, pacing the floor. "Wh-What do I do?!" "Go...Get the vet!" Snowdrop yowled in pain as a contraction rippled through her, making her wince in pain. Nodding in panic, Glacier zipped out the door like a rocket, eyes wider than a saucer. "By the time I got back with the vet, your brother was already born.....It took a while for you to come along, Tundra, but you did....He did an assessment on you two and claimed you both to be healthy pups, though you were a tad bit small and needed some extra care from your mother. ....I couldn't explain the feelings that came over me....They were a mixture of pride, anxiousness, and pure happiness..All at once..." Snowdrop was slowly falling asleep in her basket as the two tiny bundles of fur nuzzled up to her side, trying to nurse. She smiled softly at Glacier as he slowly and cautiously walked over, staring at the babies. "...What...Do you want to name them..?" Glacier took his eyes slowly off the puppies and looked at Snowdrop. "I...I...I don't know..." "I was thinking Blizzard for the boy....The big gray one..." She smiled, her voice soft with exhaustion. "Do you want to name the girl..?" Slowly his eyes moved back to the tiniest pup.... He let out a soft laugh, eyes slightly teary as he knealt over the basket to nuzzle the small, squeaking, lump of fur. She looked like him... she had a much lighter coat...But he could see that she got his colors.... He wanted a good name...One that was beautiful, but could be fierce...Like someplace he used to fantasize running and racing sleds.... "I....I think....I'll name her....." Finally he spoke up, closing his eyes as he kept his nose pressed against her back, hearing her tiny squeakings and baby yipping. ".....Tundra..." ***** "Y...You named me...?" Tundra looked down at her paws, then back at her dad as she saw him nod softly. ".....If you were so proud to be a dad.....Then why did you leave?!" Tundra felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You left me all alone! I spent the first part of my life on the streets..." Glacier stared at her, an expression of genuine shock on his face. "....O...On the streets? Wh..What do you mean?" "....You...Didn't know....?" She muttered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Glacier felt all the tiny eyes of his grandkids on him, and he shook his head quickly, putting a paw against Tundra's shoulder. "I....I thought you were going to live with Noelle and Mr. Alcorn...." Glacier felt his fur bristle slightly, guilt filling his body as he shook his head and let out a sad sigh. "..Honest, honey....After your mother died I was a complete wreck.....I didn't know what I was doing......Let me continue......." ***** "You were growing so fast....It wasn't long until you pups were wobbling around with your stubby legs and looking around with your newly opened eyes.....Your eyes were as bright as your mother's were....Snowdrop and I were happy.....Feeling better than ever... But then my worst nightmare happened........ I lost her." "C'mon sweetie....Come to mommy!" Snowdrop crooned as a baby Tundra yipped and waddled over to her, flopping down against her muzzle. Her eyes lit up and tiny tail wiggled as she hugged against her mother's nose. Glacier let out a hearty chuckle, smiling softly, then wincing as he felt a sharp pain against his paw. "Youch!" He looked down, seeing Blizzard nibbling against his toe. "I think they're teething, hun..." He muttered, giving Blizzard a playful push onto his back and started rubbing his belly. The bigger pup giggled and laughed as he was tickled, pressing his tiny paws against his father's large one. "Yup....Pretty soon they'll be eating mushy food." Snowdrop chuckled. "Newspaper!" Snowdrop perked her head as she heard the paper boy calling from the window and the thud of the paper on the sidewalk. "Be right back." Snowdrop smiled, standing up and chuckling as Tundra slid down her nose and landed with a small *pomph* against the pillow. "Might as well get the mail too." Snowdrop sighed, popping out of the doggie door. Glacier sighed happily and nuzzled against his pups, listening to their tiny barks. Out of nowhere, the sound of screeching tires and an angry shout sounded from outside. There was a loud crash and a loud yelp of pain. "What in the world?!" Mr. Alcorn picked up Noelle from the couch where they were watching a movie and raced outside. "What I saw has stuck with me for the rest of my life...." He choked up a bit, wiping his eyes. "I've never been able to get it out of my head..." Snowdrop lay on her side, bloodied and bruised between the mailbox and the dented car in front of her that started to back up, the front mangled and falling apart as the intoxicated man inside started swearing and pounding on the wheel. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!!!" ''Mr. Alcorn shouted in a rage, dialing 911 and trying to keep track of the man's skewed license plate as he tried to flee the scene of the crime. A Fire hydrant he had struck was spewing water like a huge gyser, splashing around Snowdrop's body like rain. ''"Snowdrop!!" Both Noelle and Glacier cried, racing over to the badly injured Husky. Noelle sunk to the ground next to her companion, the almost 5 year-old not realizing the severity of the situation as Snowdrop fought for breath, wheezing and coughing in strained, futile attempts. "No no no!" Glacier gasped, nuzzling against his wife's fur. She was bleeding badly, and her breathing was incredibly raspy and he could tell a few bones were definitely broken. "G...Gl..." She tried to croak out, but was only able to glance up at him and the young girl with pained eyes. "...T...Take care.......of ...them...." "N..No Snowdrop....No- W-we were gonna do this together....Please...D...Don't..." Tears coated his face, his throat tightening like a vice as he heard the pain in her voice. She was fading fast, he could see it in her eyes. "...I...I need you..." "Y-you'll get better! I promise!!" Noelle sobbed, her hands pressed gently against the soft fur on Snowdrop's cheeks, now stained slightly with blood. "We can get you to a vet!'' D-Daddy!!" Snowdrop just let out a soft laugh, closing her eyes as she pressed against Noelle's hands." .....I....Love you both.....I'll....always be with you....." With her final breath, she licked Noelle's face and went limp, the light leaving her eyes before they closed for good. A soft smile remained on her muzzle, remaining positive, even in the claws of the grim reaper. Glacier stared hard at her body before shakily extending a paw to close her eyes. He felt like his heart was shattering, his entire being crumbling to dust as he collapsed against her body, heart-wrenching sobs and howls escaping his throat. He let Noelle crumble next to him, then he embraced the child tightly, hugging her close to his fur as she sobbed. Mr. Alcorn dropped to his knees before them, stroking Snowdrop's fur as he held his cellphone shakily to his ear, silent tears sliding down his rugged cheek and getting soaked into his five-o-clock shadow. First his wife...And then his beloved companion..... It was more than he could handle. Noelle stood up and raced inside as she heard the puppies crying and whimpering from behind the opened door. Tears were racing down her tiny face like a waterfall as she bolted away, leaving Glacier to grieve against his wife. The spattering water from the broken fire hydrant rained down upon him and his wife. His ears seemed to be ringing as Mr. Alcorn's shaky voice making a report to the police seemed to be drowned out as he laid his head against Snowdrop's body. He had spent two years learning how to love....How to be a good dog, a good husband and father..... But now...Now he was just an empty shell of the dog he had just become.....Broken beyond repair. He waited, waited for two months as an empty husk with his puppies until they were big enough to be adopted. Noelle weaned Tundra and Blizzard until they were strong enough to eat soft kibble. Blizzard was almost the spitting image of his mother....Every time he laid eyes on him, his heart felt crunched. And Tundra's eyes.....He couldn't handle it anymore... Noelle claimed she wanted to keep Tundra, and Blizzard was picked up as a present for a man's son on his birthday.....Glacier did the only thing he could think of to keep his sanity..... He ran away. He snuck out late one night, placing his collar under the mailbox where Snowdrop had been struck and raced off into the night. Never to return to that house again. ***** "But I did return...." Glacier sighed, looking at Blizzard and Tundra sadly. The young pups that had been playing had slowly come in to listen to the older dog talk. "You really left 'em...?" Sage murmured sadly, pinning his ears back. Arctic whimpered, leaning a bit into Avalanche as she whimpered at the thought of losing her mother. "Sadly, yes....But I've regretted it....." "So what about my mom, huh?" Icee snapped coldly. Andrew placed a paw on her shoulder and she just sighed, pulling Cameron close to her as he nuzzled against her foreleg. Glacier let out a small cough, then looked at Icee with regret and guilt coating his eyes. "I really, truly didn’t mean to hurt you….Things just… Happened… When I met your mother she was in heat…. I was overwhelmed with urges I haven’t felt for months….. Things spiraled out from there…I didn’t want to leave her, but after seeing you and Snowy….You….You just looked so much like Snowdrop….It physically pained me…. I felt tears and sharp pain in my heart….I couldn’t handle it…..I’m so…So sorry that I abandoned you all…I should have been a better father…But I was so torn up inside that I didn’t even know who I was….It took seven years for me to muster up the courage to come back and confront you guys….C…Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me….?" He looked down at his paws, his body looking tired and rundown. Tundra and Blizzard nodded slowly, sharing an expression of forgiveness as they went closer to their father. "....We had no idea that's how you felt, dad...." Tundra murmured, nuzzling him softly. "It took a lot of courage for you to come find us....And....And I think you deserve a second chance...." Glacier's tired eyes lit up a tiny bit as he nodded at the words from his eldest daughter. He then looked at Icee, awaiting her response. He didn't hold up too much hope, knowing that what he did was awful and even getting a second chance was a blessing. Icee blinked, then sniffed a bit, her expression softening a bit as she exchanged glances with her half-siblings and then back at Glacier. "I...It's okay....It must have been hard for you...losing someone that you love is very hard to handle...I never knew that and I've always been a little sad on how you would just look at me and Snowy with what seemed like heartache...now I know why and I can completely understand that...I'm really sorry for your loss...I really am..." Glacier felt tears pooling in his eyes. He let out a soft chuckle as the waterworks started to flow. "...Y..You mean it?" The three nodded and smiled softly, bringing him in for a big hug as the older dog started shaking, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. A feeling of joy that he hadn't felt in over 4 years. And it felt wonderful. "Is....Is that true...?" A small voice rang out from the swing. Glacier turned his head, recognizing her right away. "N...Noelle....Oh wow you've...You've grown..." He smiled softly at the 9 year-old, tears still in his eyes. "Y..Yeah....It's all true..." Noelle smiled, petting the terrier that was resting next to her. Tundra winced a bit as Chandler gave her a wave, but then relaxed as she remembered he was dating Sylvia. "Do...Do you have any place left to stay....?" She asked, looking at her dad, who was reading near the tree. "Cause I have talked to daddy a lot about you coming home again.....And...." She reached into her backpack, pulling out his old collar. "...You're welcome to come home with us...." Glacier felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at the worn out leather collar, the golden tag tinkling a bit in the wind. He walked over to her and hugged her, nodding slowly. "...I...I'd like that....I'd like that very much...." Tundra and her siblings smiled at each other as the puppies all went to dogpile their grandfather. Glacier just laughed heartily, letting the pups crawl over him, feeling a new spirit wash over him. As the others laughed and watched, a soft figure floated in the distance. Tundra noticed and smiled softly, a tear running down her cheek as the figure chuckled softly and gave a small wink. The figure flew gracefully towards Glacier, giving him a nuzzle. ''"I forgive you too...." ''it seemed to whisper, brushing against him softly before fading slowly away. The pups stared in awe at the figure in front of them. He felt a warmth against his cheek, but didn't see anyone as the apparition faded in and out, flickering like a soft candle.. But he knew...He knew who it was. "....I'll do better this time, my love....I promise...........I love you, Snowdrop...." Glacier smiled as was finally able to see her angelic form, seeing her as she nuzzled her children, grandchildren, and then Noelle. Noelle gave a slight whimper and then hugged tight to the angel, getting one last feel of her fur against her body. ''"I'm always watching....I'll be there when you need me..." Snowdrop smiled softly, licking her forehead. ''"Whenever any of you need me...I love you...." ''She smiled to everyone, giving Glacier a warm kiss and whispered her love for him, then faded out completely. "W....Was that...?" Aurora murmured, blinking her eyes. "Yeah..." Tundra smiled softly, staring at the spot where she disappeared. "..That was my mom..." The rest of the evening was spent catching up, Glacier got to hear about everything his pups had done and everything his grandpups were up to. He vowed he'd visit them as much as possible, and would do his best to actually be a good grandfather and to become a better father than he had been before. He felt lighter...For the first time since that fatal accident, he felt whole again. And he couldn't feel more blessed. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Past Category:Flashbacks Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Sad Category:Reunions Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories